Satisfaction
by AngeeMoon
Summary: Satisfaction is the condition of being pleased and sated to the fullest extent. So why must it always be used only for sex? Goten finds this out in the most awkward situation. Chapter 2 has spanking and serious sadistic Goten.
1. Satisfaction part 1

**Well, the final exams are just about over. I have two left, one tomorrow (Friday 23) and the last on Monday the 26th. Time to start writing again, and to begin this I am presenting you with a small PWP that will hopefully 'satisfy' you all. **

**Disclosure:**

**I do not own any of the characters or anime manga found in this story. I simply wrote fantastical nonsense. The characters and the anime manga belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**NB:**

**This story contains adult themes with male x male lemon and strong language. If you do not approve of this or are under 18, do ****not**** read.**

**PS:**

**This has nothing to do with The Beginning or any other stories of mine. This is simple a PWP that I thought up during a very embarrassing experience on my part. **

**I will tell the story to those interested at the end of this story. :)**

* * *

_Satisfaction _

**Goten's point of view**

"Mom. Really, you could have given me some soda to drink! I spent 7 hours with dad and Gohan training with nothing to drink!" I argued. I had been on mom's case since ten in the morning when I got home from my exam. Mom had forgotten to pack me something to drink and I had been thirsty. Dad had ushered me out of the house as soon as I got home, conveniently ignoring my protest for something to drink. "Goten, there was water in the fridge as well as tap water, and you could have drunk from the waterfall where you and your father were training. I did not have to buy you soda or anything else for that matter!"

I sighed, mom never understood. "Ok, yea, but I did drink some waterfall water… but there was no real satisfaction in that… I mean, soda just tastes so much better than simple water…

Trust Gohan to screw up my perfectly prepared words… "Satisfaction? Goten I wasn't aware that you found satisfaction in your drinks… could it be that you prefer the tasty concoction of Trunks?" Suddenly several things happened. One, I'm pretty sure I became bright red. Two, I know I groaned and made a horrible face which included my death glare directed at Gohan. Three, mom, the always serious Chichi, joined in with Gohan and said "Well Goten, if you seek some 'satisfaction' then maybe you should phone Trunks and ask him to take you out." "But you have been training all day so you better tell him to be a little gentle on you eh?" Gohan added.

Dad chose this moment to join them. "What's up guys… Goten gee, do you need a cold shower? You're as red as the sun!" I groaned loudly, I knew my face was red! "Dad…" Gohan decided to make another poke at me, the jerk! He said "Unless Goten, would it satisfy you more if Trunks was rough on you after the pounding you got today?"

What a wicked family I have… but dads on my side, right? Then it seemed dad got the niche of the conversation and chose his words carefully. "To solve this problem I suggest you ask Trunks to take a good picture of himself and use that to satisfy you till you are strong enough for his rough ways…"

I almost choked on my tongue as I began to cough. "D-Dad! Come on guys, leave me alone! I meant that water doesn't satisfy me…" "Oh we understand 'ten, you would prefer Trunks. Well I suppose, if you tied his hands down then you could taste him without any worries hmm?" this from Gohan… Where does he get these ideas… oh my gods, what does he do to Videl behind closed doors!?

I shook my head to get my thoughts straight. "Ok guys… I am feeling…" You know what… fuck this! "I am feeling unsatisfied with this conversation… I am going out… to find some satisfaction… maybe I will take that idea of yours Gohan… you wouldn't have a whip and chain would you?"

Ah, payback. Gohan and mom turned bright red. Dad however just started laughing. He patted me on my head as he said, "Great turnaround son! Go have fun! And don't hurt Trunks too much eh?" I had to work hard to keep the blush off my face as I actually started considering doing that to Trunks… Gods… what if I chained him up and spanked him hard until his cheeks were hot and red… and then fucked him raw… damn I wish I had chains and whips right now…

"Goten… are you really gonna… um" I looked at my blushing brother, yes, serves him right! "Yea… seriously do you have any chains? Black ones would be best!" mom suddenly grabbed us and shoved us outside. "Goten, you sleep at Trunks tonight. Gohan, go home!"

Gohan and I exchanged looks. I was wondering if Gohan would give me his chains and Gohan, no doubt, was wondering what to say. "Um… no Goten… I don't have … um." He has no idea how to deal with this… dad was right, that was a great turnaround on my part. "Gohan, it's cool, I don't want to use the same chains used to tie Videl down… but thanks for the offer." I took off in the direction of Capsule corp. instantly not wanting to have to start this conversation … I mean, who wants to know what Gohan does…

"Gods… I should never have brought up the whip and chain idea… now everyone knows… damn it…" is what I heard Gohan say right before… "Gohan! Go away!" "Yes mom…"

* * *

"Well.. That was a little more than totally embarrassing… I will never use the word satisfaction ever again… ever… ok maybe I'll use it to tell this story to Trunks but after that! Never ever ever again… ever…" I said as I flew to capsule corp.

As the city came into view, I found myself landing a few blocks away from the capsule home. "Think I should walk…" I was still thinking of the things my family had said… I could have sworn they were all totally nuts…who twists someone's interpretation of the taste of water in comparison to soda or juice into sex…such dirty minded people…or maybe I was the dirtiest because now all I can think about is the satisfaction that spending the night with Trunks could create…

As I approached the front door to the capsule home, I was wondering whether Trunks and I would have fun… I pushed to buzzer and waited. Vegeta answered the door with his five-year-old daughter, her very existence the proof that Vegeta and Bulma still had sex. "What do you want brat?"

As usual for a member of the son family, I scratched the back of my head. "Hey Vegeta. My family got weird on me and kicked me out for the night. Can I speak with Trunks?" Vegeta gave me a skeptical look, and I know what he was thinking… something on the lines of _… ok sure, he always figured the Sons were mad, but for another Son to say so… what did they do to this one?... _"Whatever boy, just be out of my house by tomorrow morning."

I nodded respectfully, don't want to piss Vegeta off, and made my way to Trunks' room. As I got there, I noticed Trunks laying on his stomach reading some weird book that he was covering but way too engrossed in it to figure out that I was here. He was wearing a black tie up shirt with a blue tie, his black pants that reminded everyone of Future Trunks (which was held up by a yellow belt) and no shoes. I levitated so that I was above Trunks and sat down on his back.

"What the fuck?" Trunks looked back just in time to see me but not quick enough to hide his book. "Oh my gods! Porn!" I all but screamed out. Trunks shoved the book under his bed "Shut up Goten, I don't need people knowing!" all I could do was laugh; this was better than what I just went through…

"My family lost it dramatically so can I sleep here?" I asked as I, sadly, let Trunks sit up. "What'd mean lost it?" Trunks asked as he made sure his porn-mag is out of sight. "Well…" I began explaining what just happened, but regretted it fully when Trunks burst out laughing and even fell off his bed… I figured id just wait. "This is all your fault. Never use 'satisfaction' unless you are flirting… it's just such a seductive word… ha-ha"

I got angry at Trunks mocking me… so I pushed Trunks onto his back and pinned Trunks hands above his head. "You think this is funny?! We'll see how funny it is when I relieve my frustration and embarrassment using your body!" I kissed Trunks roughly, forcing my tongue in and exploring his mouth. Trunks tried to kiss back and I pinned Trunks' tongue with my own, no way, this is punishment!

When I pulled back, just in time too by the looks of Trunks' breathing, Trunks gasped out "What are you gonna do?" Trunks was mildly fearful. I know I had that predatory gleam in my eyes as I was thinking about the things I could do with Trunk's tie. The chains and whips idea resurfacing in my head. I leaned forward and whispered in Trunk's ear "I'm going to fuck you raw baby."

* * *

**Well that's part one… this is a one shot over two chapters… I hope the story is ok because this basically happened to me… well less spectators but still… my best friend said that I should write this out for Goten and Trunks… **

**Basically, what happened was that my father forgot to get my juice and so yea, I was thirsty so I mentioned it when he fetched me but he said "tough" so I complained more… (what? I'm a female! Complaining is a female sport!) anyhow, he's like "There's the tap!". Well, I did drink some water… after I asked for soda… Anyhow, the good stuff… sorta, the next day, he made a big show that he did give me juice and so I mentioned that I was so thirsty the day before and that I almost died of dehydration (yes, I exaggerated… again another aspect of women). He again pointed out that there was a tap … so I said "Yes, I drank some but I wasn't satisfied by it!" and well… you can guess what happened next… Basically, the same bashing with the same topics brought up regarding my boyfriend… jerk of a father né? lol but I love him… still **

**Well thank you for reading :D please please review. Comment and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be for all those who read and review :D**


	2. Satisfaction Part 2

**Disclosure: **

**I do not own any of the characters or anime manga found in this story. I simply wrote fantastical nonsense. The characters and the anime manga belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**NB: **

**This story contains adult themes with male x male lemon and strong language. If you do not approve of this or are under 18, do ****not**** read.**

**PS: **

**This has nothing to do with The Beginning or any other stories of mine. This is simple a PWP that I thought up during a very embarrassing experience on my part. **

** Part 2 is totally a lemon… it took me a while to write this as I figured out how this should play out .**

* * *

Normal point of view

Goten took Trunks' tie off and grabbed both of his hands, secured them together with the tie and held them above Trunks' head. "Goten, since when are you such a sadist? What happened to the submissive lover you used to be?" Trunks asked still a little shaken by Goten's behaviour. Goten then removed Trunks' yellow belt and thread it through his make shift hand cuffs and secured it to the headboard. He leaned forward and whispered, "What's wrong baby? Scared I don't go easy one you?"

Goten bit down on Trunks' earlobe while he began unbuttoning Trunk's shirt. Trunks let out a whimper as Goten nibbled and sucked the ear lobe. Soon the shirt was off and Goten moved lower towards Trunks chest. "Goten, what are you going to do to me?" Trunks didn't like not being in control, an aspect he inherited from not only Vegeta but Bulma as well. Goten bit hard on Trunks' nipple eliciting a loud cry. "I'm going to torture you till you can barely breathe for fear of cumming, and then I'm going to spank you for all the cocky behaviour I've had to deal with and then… you know what's coming then."

Goten licked his way down to Trunks' navel and began to nibble on the edge and dip his tongue inside, he even made a mark when he bit down. Trunks had to admit he was greatly turned on, but he was still a little fearful of what Goten would do to him tonight. Goten undid Trunks pants and then pulled them down with his boxers licking and nipping every part of Trunks except his hard cock. Trunks moaned and whimpered when Goten sucked his sack and came so excruciatingly close to his penis.

"Go-ten… please… suck me..." Trunks begged but all he got was a bite to his inner thigh. Goten began to move back up Trunks' body being extra careful not to touch Trunks' cock. He leaned over Trunks and mumbled in his ear "You turn me on so much when you beg and moan like that. I want to hear you scream my name and cry out for me to just touch you!"

Goten then spread Trunks' legs so that Trunks could see him completely. Goten removed his shirt (the one with his name on) and then his pants which left him in his boxers that were tenting nicely. "This is your punishment Trunks, so it doesn't mean I have to ache hard or be prevented from cumming." Goten rubbed himself through his boxers, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. Trunks whimpered again as he realised the real reason for the makeshift cuffs. He could not touch himself. Only Goten could do that.

Goten lowered his boxers exposing his impressive hardness and began a steady rhythm. He was on his knees in front of Trunks and enjoying this little game of his. He decided he could do a lot better at this torture (That would only get worse when he begins to spank Trunks) and positioned himself so that he was laying on his back between Trunks' legs and then put his legs on either side of Trunks so that Trunks was staring at him laying on his back pleasuring himself.

Goten sped up the pace and began to moan a little louder. Trunks was right, he was a very submissive lover and he knew that were the roles exchanged he would have cracked already. Trunks wiggled a little and then began to buck. Goten increased his pace and began to buck his hips into his hand. His other hand went behind so that he could finger his tight opening. Trunks stopped moving and just watched Goten play with himself. He actually had no idea Goten played with his own arse when he masturbated.

Goten could feel himself getting closer and closer, he knew he would blow his seed all over Trunks soon. Trunks was bucking in time with Goten and moaning just as loudly as he watched. However, this was punishment and no matter how erotic this was, it wasn't enough as he could not touch himself. Goten cried out as he came effectively spraying his seed all over Trunks. Trunks whimpered, as he did not cum even though he knew he wouldn't no matter how turned on he was.

"Go-ten… please… oh gods, please finish me!" Trunks whimpered but Goten had other plans. He got onto his hands and knees in front of Trunks and began to lick up all his cum. Trunks moaned at the sight and bucked his hips, actually earning a small piece of satisfaction at the contact of his cock and Goten's chin. Goten growled but continued licking up his cum. He made his way back to Trunks face and kissed Trunks, allowing him to taste the cum. As soon as he felt Trunks buck against his body, he pulled away. "Trunks, since you can't accept your punishment, I'll have to intensify it. I was only going to put on this show… but now"

Trunks swallowed. "Goten… what are you-"But before Trunks could ask, Goten turned him around and brought his hand down hard on Trunks' firm ass. Trunks yelped loudly and Goten smirked at the red mark. "Yes baby! Scream!" "No, Goten wait!" Trunks cried but again he yelped as Goten spanked him again. Goten then leaned forward to whisper in Trunks' ears "Do you have anything I could use to spank you or should I just continue using my hand?"

Trunks shivered. For the life of him, he could not figure out why this turned him on more than Goten's show. He whimpered and then yelped and Goten brought his hand down again. "Goten… I have a … belt…" Goten smirked and smacked him again. "The one I'm using to tie you up, or another one?" Trunks whimpered and shifted so that he could rub himself on the bed "A blue one, in the draw."

Goten brought his hand down again, hard this time, and then got up to find Trunks' blue belt. He found it and then returned to Trunks' bed. 'You sure you want me to use a belt baby? My hand is softer." Trunks didn't respond so Goten brought his new belt down hard on Trunks thigh creating a nice red mark. Trunks yelled in pain but then moan in pleasure. He finally understood what people, who had themselves tied up and whipped, were thinking. This was the hottest thing ever for Trunks.

"Goten! Harder!" Goten decided he would comply… just this once. He brought the belt down harder and this time didn't stop as he carried on spanking Trunks. He alternated between cheeks and went harder and faster. The only sounds that could be heard were the loud cracking of the belt and Trunks' yelps and cries. Both were enjoying themselves.

Goten stopped and leaned down to Trunks' ear "Cocky much baby?" Trunks shook his head and responded, "Will you fuck me?" Goten smirked "Yes, till you cannot see straight!" Goten brought the belt down onto Trunks' one last time, and then threw it somewhere else. Goten leaned forward and licked Trunks' hot ass and then slipped his tongue into Trunks' tightness. Trunks moaned loud and then shivered at the feeling.

Goten pulled his tongue out and then thrust back in. Trunks moaned more. "Goten! Fuck me!" Goten pulled his tongue out and leaned up to Trunks' ear. "So you want it rough and hard hmm? No prep?" Trunks rubbed his cock into the bed again, he couldn't use his hands to help grind himself and it was driving him crazy. "I don't care! Just fucken fuck me damn it!"

Goten turned Trunks over again so that he was on his back. Trunks whimpered loud as he moaned out "Go-ten… I'm so hard… please!" Goten smirked "Baby, want me to fuck you?" Trunks looked at him with pleading eyes, the message clear as daylight. "Then I need you lubricate me." Goten moved so that he was straddling Trunks' chest, careful to not touch Trunks' cock. "Suck!" Trunks eyes closed as Goten thrust himself into Trunks' mouth. Trunks sucked with enthusiasm. Somewhere in his melted brain, he understood that the quicker he sucked the quicker he got to being fucked.

Soon Goten was well lubricated, Trunks moved his head back so that Goten's cock was out of his mouth and he gasped out "Fuck… me!" Goten nodded turning Trunks over again and thrusting roughly into Trunks. Trunks yelled out but used his knees to push back. As much as it hurt, it helped with the hardness that he had since Goten pinned him at the very beginning. Goten didn't wait for anything as he picked up a rough fast pace and soon both were moaning loudly. This wasn't the first time he'd been on top but it was the first time he took a virgin ass. Trunks was dominate far too often.

Goten reached under Trunks and begun stroking him. Trunks cried out and bucked his hips allowing Goten to hit his prostate roughly. Trunks was completely blinded by the intense pleasure this one act caused and began to buck hard. Goten was close to the edge and could tell this would end soon. He thrust himself into Trunks faster and as Trunks bucked harder, they both tipped over the edge, cumming simultaneously.

Trunks simply collapsed on his bed forgetting his hands were tied up. He was out and could no longer care. He had just been handed the best sex of his life and the information that said that he was a total masochist. Goten, being still conscious pulled out from Trunks. He untied the tie around Trunks' wrists and decided to leave the belt due to total lack of energy. He rolled off Trunks and spooned behind him. As Goten fell into blissful sleep, he couldn't quite shake the thought that he had just had the best sex of his life, as a sadist…

* * *

The next morning Trunks woke up first. His first thought was damn that's the best sleep I've had in a long time… then he moved to get up and yelped in pain. Suddenly he remembered Goten and the sex… he looked back at the blissfully asleep Goten and decided that from now on, he would encourage Goten to do this to him every time… maybe even buy him a nice whip and some leather cuffs… ooh and defiantly a vibrating dildo…

Goten opened his eyes and watched Trunks stare at him. "What?" He mumbled. Trunks smiled and leaned over and kissed Goten sweetly on his lips but yelped when Goten swatted his raw ass. He pulled away from Goten but then smirked and said, "Your birthday is in a month né?" Goten nodded and closed his eyes, still sleepy. "Well I'll get your gift today and let you play with it early ok?" Goten had his eyes closed but opened then instantly. "What?" Trunks went in to kiss him again and then whispered, "I'm going to buy you leather cuffs, a whip and a vibrating dildo. You are going to punish me daily from now on."

Goten smacked him hard on his ass again and Trunks yelped but didn't pull away as he began getting hard again "And why would I punish you if you've done nothing wrong?" Goten asked Trunks just smiled as he whispered, "oh, I've been very naughty while you were away. You're gonna have to punish me bad." Goten smirked and smacked Trunks hard again. Trunks yelped louder. "So no more submissive and dominate? Hmm?" Goten asked. Trunks whispered, "Sadist and masochist is so much more exciting and erotic, especially when you smack me. Gods, I've been so fucken bad, I need to be smacked!"

Goten could tell he had just awoken an addiction in Trunks. The addiction to being punished. He smirked "I better warn your parents that corporal punishment might just get their bad boy hard." Trunks shook his head "No baby, don't tell them, when they punish me, you can finish it." Goten pulled Trunks so that his ass was across Goten's knee. "Oh Trunks my bad bad baby, you are asking to be spanked, keep it up and I may have to use my belt." Trunks whispered, "What did I do?" Goten wanted to laugh, he knew why Trunks asked, "Speaking about your parents punishments that way." Trunks moaned as he replied "Oh fuck yes, I want my dad to spank me the way you did last night!"

* * *

"Mommy" came a timid little girl's voice. Bulma looked down at her five-year old daughter "Yea sweetie?" the little girl began to cry "Mommy! 'Ten is hurting Twunks. I saw 'em, he was smack'n his bum wid a belt!" Bulma's eyes widened as she completely forgot they were lovers. "Baby, stay here ok?" the little girl nodded as her mother ran toward Trunks' room. She opened to door in time to hear Trunks cry out "Oh fuck! Spank me harder! Oh fuck!" She saw Goten bring down Trunks' yellow belt hard causing a loud slap as it imprinted on Trunks' thigh. Goten asked "Tell me what you have done baby! Give me a reason to hit you harder!" Trunks yelped as the belt hit his thigh again and he yelled, "I watched my parents fuck the other night!"

Bulma blushed and closed the door struggling to ignore the loud clapping of Goten's belt on her son's ass and thigh. Vegeta walked past also bothered by the noises "What are they doing woman?" He asked. Bulma shook her head as she responded, "Screwing loudly. I'm taking Bra to my parents quarters… she doesn't need to listen to this…"

Vegeta opened the door and was shocked to see Trunks on his knees with his face and upper body in the pillows while he stroked himself in time to Goten's belt. Vegeta growled loudly and Goten stopped and looked. Seeing Vegeta and realising that he was whacking Trunks with a belt, he blushed brightly. "I don't want to know what's going on… but you will finish, shower and then leave, understood? It's morning and my condition last night was that you were gone by this time. So don't push me…"

As Vegeta closed the door Trunks whimpered and whispered "Goten… fuck… me…ple-" Goten brought his belt down again to cut Trunks off and then thrust himself roughly into Trunks. Trunks screamed out Goten's name and pushed himself back onto Goten's cock. With the fact that Goten had been whacking Trunks for the last 30 minutes, it took Trunks 10 minutes before he collapsed on the bed, breathing hard and mumbling that the sex was great.

After minutes of catching their breaths, they went to shower together. Trunks walked Goten out the house. They shared a brief passionate kiss on the porch. "Be good k, Trunks." Goten said. Trunks looked down and whispered, "What if I'm not?" Goten smirked and whispered into Trunks' ear "Then you better have my whip and leather cuffs ready so that I can teach you a lesson né?" Trunks nodded but added, "When you went out to find your cloths after the shower, I jerked off in the shower…" Trunks' confession was cut off by a loud yelp and Goten smacked him while grinning… "You bad bad boy…"

Goten headed for home with a new thought in mind. He was going to congratulate Gohan's excellent idea of whips and chains… and thank his mother for the opportunity to try the idea out…

When Goten arrived home, everyone was in the lounge drinking coffee… well pan was drinking soda. Goten got himself a soda and then sat on the floor. "Hey son… satisfied?" asked Goku. Goten smirked. "Yup, I tied Trunks down just like Gohan suggested. Worked like a charm!" Gohan choked and instantly ran out of the lounge. Chichi and Videl turned pink and four-year old pan asked, "Why did you tie Twunks down?" Goten laughed but gave his young niece the honest answer "Because he needed to be punished."

* * *

**Well… that is that. I don't know if it was ok or not… but I sure hope so. I thought id add a little humour to the hot sex by putting Goten and Trunks into the spotlight with the Briefs. **

**I know Trunks isn't mostly seen as this but honestly, I love the idea of Goten being a sadist with wicked ideas and taking advantage of Trunks. I like the idea of him not being so innocent regarding sex but innocent regarding all else. **

**PS: No, I didn't get any when this happened to me L but I thought I would be nice and perverted to let Goten get some. **

**Well review and tell me what you think. :D **


End file.
